1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image editing apparatus which reduces images on a plurality of original documents, arranges a prescribed number of reduced images on one sheet, and produces the sheet bearing the arranged reduced images as an output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The image forming apparatus, such as the facsimile devices, the reproducing devices and the like, which are endowed with the image editing function of reducing images on a plurality of original documents, arranging a prescribed number of reduced images on one sheet, and producing the sheet bearing the arranged reduced images as an output have been known in the art.
FIG. 28 is a conceptual diagram illustrating a typical output obtained by the use of this image edit function (herein-after referred to as "Nin1 edit"). According to the Nin1 edit, the plurality of original documents, A-H, are produced in the form of reduced images arranged in a varying prescribed number (N) on one sheet as illustrated in the diagram.
In the diagram, "2in1" is an example of output having every two of the original documents produced per sheet. By the same token, "4in1" is an example of output having every four of the original documents, "8in1" every eight of the original documents, and "16in1" every 16 of the original documents produced per sheet.
The Nin1 edit of this principle requires a small number of sheets as compared with the number of original documents and, therefore, can be expected to permit a reduction in the cost of sheet and a saving on the filing space.
Basically in the Nin1 edit, since reduced images of original documents are produced on sheets which are identical in size with the original documents, the reduction ratio of images becomes greater in proportion as the number of original documents produced on a sheet increases. The Nin1 edit, therefore, has the possibility that, depending on the size of characters printed in the original documents, the characters in the produced images will suffer seriously impaired legibility and, in the worst case, will become totally illegible. (see FIG. 29)
For the purpose of enhancing the effect of the Nin1 edit in saving the filing space, an idea of producing reduced images of original documents on sheets of a size smaller than the size of original documents may be conceived. Heretofore, this concept has necessitated a preparatory procedure of first determining the size of the sheet to be used for producing reduced images and then setting the number of original documents allowed to be produced on each sheet. The above-mentioned conventional method, therefore, has the problem of complicating the operation thereof with the extra procedure and augmenting the chances of miscopying.